


Steve/Bucky/Peggy Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [97]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Multi, OT3, Rec list, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Steve/Bucky/Peggy Recs

Steve/Bucky/Peggy, aka World War Threesome, is popular both in fanworks set during World War 2 and in canon divergence or alternate universe settings.

### Steve/Bucky/Peggy Fic Recs

**Title:** All Is Good That Is Desired  
**Why:** WW3some sex pollen! Poor Steve is drugged and needs both Bucky and Peggy to take care of him. Probably my favorite sex for this particular OT3!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472727>

**Title:** Better Than to Bend  
**Why:** assuming most people in here have read this but I can't NOT recommend it for reasons of “lipstick and a switchblade”  
**Why 2:** An absolute wartime classic. Practically perfect in every way. I will never forget my favorite phrase from this one, wherein, upon taking in Steve's new, larger size, Bucky says he feels like a chipmunk on a clydesdale.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385441>

**Title:** The Brownstone in Brooklyn series  
**Why:** It's 61k (and counting?) words spread across 18 stories that cover a variety of kinks. It's also hella comfort reading as well as hot.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/804555>

**Title:** Don't Go Away, I Want To Be More Than A Story To Tell Your Friends  
**Why:** This is, to me, a Porn With Feelings fic in which Bucky's about to go thru his first heat in ages. Steve wants to help but he's an Omega just like Bucky. And then, Peggy shows up. She's an Alpha and she's willing to assist Bucky. It's ridic hot A/B/O featuring Steve, Bucky, and Peggy in all sorts of configurations.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008486>

**Title:** everybody needs a reason why they run  
**Why:** A Stargate Atlantis AU that doesn’t require any knowledge of SGA, WW3some focus is primarily in chapter 3 but the whole adventure is just so good.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056990/>

**Title:** The Fifties  
**Why:** A classic for this OT3. Steve, Bucky, and Peggy making a life for themselves in, well, the 50s. Except there's a twist…  
**CW:** I'm not sure how to say this without veering into a non-positive comment…which is not what I'm going for, as I love this one, myself…but there's something major to this fic that causes divided opinions. If you'd like to be spoiled in order to better judge whether you will enjoy this particular story, ask around.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024944>

**Title:** ghosts in the machine  
**Why:** A fun retelling of TWS in which Peggy also got the serum, faked her death in the 60s, and rescues Bucky from HYDRA before Steve's body is found  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447585>

**Title:** Half of the History (We Shall Never Know)  
**Why:** One of the quintessential WW3some stories. Wartime unpleasantness and love in the trenches. Fantastically written.  
**CW:** There is one especially unpleasant moment of sort of…vague gore…that still upsets me from when I first read it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464138>

**Title:** It Won’t Be Long Now  
**Why:** More war time shenanigans! 2nd one in a series (the first is more Stucky) and it’s :fire::fire::fire:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845539>

**Title:** Now or Never  
**Why:** One of the first Steve/Bucky/Peggy fics I ever read, this one slots so perfectly into canon, it could easily BE canon.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209389>

**Title:** Peggy Carter has a few ideas  
**Why:** Classic “we’re on leave in the middle of this war” story where Peggy and Steve invite Bucky to join them. The little glimpses of their dynamic outside of the bedroom before the final act is also lovely. Like Extra’s rec, this could easily BE canon and I love it with all my heart.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506708>

**Title:** Push It  
**Why:** Porn AU where Peggy models for a Suicide Girls-esque site and gets Steve into it. A really fun, sexy romp, and I adore this Peggy. (Can be read as Stucky or :ww3some: )  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675935>

**Title:** Storm  
**Why:** Lovely WW2 era hurt/comfort  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269954/>

**Title:** Sunbeams Are Never Made Like Me  
**Why:** A 96k AU set in two different timelines (1993 and 2005, this a love letter to those of us who remember the 90s. Notlucy captures the mood and aesthetic (as well as the culture) of that era and contrasts it v. neatly with the early 2000s.  
**Mild Content Warning:** for some scenes featuring sixteen year olds sexually experimenting. The scenes in question are not graphic and everyone is consenting to what's going on. But, like Notlucy's A/N says, not everyone might be cool with reading that.  
**Why 2:** My favorite thing about it is how the POV characters sound so much like themselves and also change between the decades and nationality. Peggy has so many Britishisms that feel flawless and natural that never bleed over to Bucky or Steve. So good  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885028>

**Title:** Triune  
**Why:** this is a new one, wartime with subby steve, looks at peggys weaknesses more too, hot, plus art  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cabigbang2019/works/21327919>

**Title:** Where Is Thy Sting?  
**Why:** This gets a big fat WIP, probably abandoned warning. That said, what there is of it is so amazing, I've reread it several times. An achingly beautiful slice of post-war life, in which Steve and Bucky each comes back after being presumed dead, and they set up a lovely little life together. Bucky's troubled mental state is a big feature here. It was plotty too :frowning: I would literally pay for this to get finished!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663560>

**Title:** where there is love  
**Why:** Medieval AU, something I never go for but I gave this one a try and was happy I did. A very sweet story in which Prince Bucky must marry Princess Peggy and produce heirs, but when he can't perform, Steve the knight is brought in to, uh…assist.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689945>

### Steve/Bucky/Peggy Fanart Recs

Modern Steve/Bucky/Peggy: <https://maria-tries.tumblr.com/post/114690817320/pop-your-bubblegum-heart-had-too-much-electra>

AU where Steve becomes an SSR agent instead of a soldier: <https://growingpaynes-art.tumblr.com/post/186300504357/click-for-detail-peggy-bucky-steve-au-where>

World War 2 era: <https://lenadraws.tumblr.com/post/180957773171/advent-drawble-day-9>

A quiet moment during the war: <https://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/post/169448042653/i-wanted-to-draw-something-for-ace-comic-con-to>

Cuteness in a photo booth: <https://suitfer.tumblr.com/post/157887684795/i-was-commissioned-by-the-lovely-stvenjames-to>

Bucky and Peggy ~~torment~~ flirt with Steve in public: <https://beautifulwhensarcastic.tumblr.com/post/139247852883/bucky-and-peggy-torment-flirt-with-steve-in>

Kevin Wada commission: <https://kevinwada.tumblr.com/post/150358009901/steve-rogers-peggy-carter-bucky-barnes>

With small!Steve: <https://koreanrage.tumblr.com/post/148920787765/a-certain-image-im-about-to-share-with-you>

99 kisses: <https://koreanrage.tumblr.com/post/140935722645/steve-and-peggy-give-bucky-99-kisses-for-his>

AU with small Steve as the Winter Soldier: <https://koreanrage.tumblr.com/post/185966346125/aw-ye-ww3-au-with-cappeggy-shield-agentbucky>

Peggy wearing her boys' dog tags: <https://koreanrage.tumblr.com/post/142137005165/i-am-all-about-peggy-wearing-her-boys-dog>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
